


The Guardian's Letters: Nomad

by solarbishop



Series: The Guardian's Letters [1]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Nomad's Eulogy, Zamorakian WG, post-Dishonour Among Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: The World Guardian writes of Nomad in her personal journal.
Series: The Guardian's Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Guardian's Letters: Nomad

**Author's Note:**

> The story's purpose is meant to discover my aspects of my WG's character by what she'd write as a letter to or memoir of a specific NPC 
> 
> kind of just a lil' fun side project
> 
> i'd appreciate any NPCs suggested, and I might get around to it if anyone's that interested

Upon this desk, torn scraps of paper surround this personal journal, pages thick with uncertain beginnings torn asunder from its binding. With ink and quill, she pens her thoughts to settle matters to rest, but it is difficult to place the words with the exact clarity she wants. She writes as if she is drafting some sort of informal and nontraditional letter, but knowing well that the recipient shall never receive her words.

_Nomad._

_Too easily, I could name you a betrayer and a scoundrel to our Lord Zamorak’s cause, but you were greater than you let on. Ambitious, power-hungry, an arcane savant—we are not so unalike that I cannot see myself in you._

_Sometimes, I allow my thoughts to drift to you should I be alone with my research. Despite your twisted plans, the moniker of “World Guardian” would have best fit you in my stead—I certainly did not expect this curse to befall upon me. Whereas you created this false god, an affront to Death and nature itself, you did so with the intention of protecting this world from the harms the gods incur by their mere existence. Still, you consumed a plethora of souls across the world—even destroyed a particular individual in a foolish and failed attempt to spite me. With that in mind, perhaps Guthix would have refused you in the end, but I cannot speak on the behalf of a dead and broken deity._

_However, I am not claiming to be better than you, Nomad. Even after the ceremonial-esque pretenses of becoming the World Guardian, I entered Guthix’s chambers with the full intent to kill him myself, preparing to perpetuate glorious chaos upon Gielinor. Unfortunately, that rite was stolen from me._

_I did not wish to become the World Guardian, but perhaps at that time you would have enjoyed that title? I am uncertain as to exactly when you fell from Lord Zamorak’s grace, and rose as a champion of Gielinor. After your passing, your memories were of interest to me; I have gained valuable insight into your life, and “Nomad” is an appropriate namesake. A wanderer, seeking power from one source to the next. Although, as I pen these thoughts onto paper, perhaps what you were always seeking was not power, but purpose? I can understand the sentiment._

_The more life returns to a semblance of normalcy following your demise, the more I wonder if you were onto something. Claiming that I serve many masters as you confidently declared—I was seething with such incredible anger. Before, I so clearly saw the implication as an insult to my character, to my faith as a Zamorakian, but time has given me pause for reflection._

_Does any course of action I plan matter?_

_Was I always to be a pawn, this “World Guardian?”_

_Was the way of balance always inherent to me, regardless of the life I had left behind and the life I now pursue?_

She stops writing. Several minutes of contemplation pass before she continues.

_Nomad, I must admit that you have given several restless nights to me._

_Thanks to you, the knowledge that my life is not quite my own haunts me. Yet, I am not discouraged by that knowledge, instead I am emboldened to break free of those shackles that bind me. Chaos is the philosophy by which the universe thrives—self-improvement, independence, ambition, evolution. In other words, I choose my fate, and I need not suffer any confines that may be a constituent of my character. No, I continue to profess gratitude to you for enlightening me, revealing that precarious position to me so that I might struggle against it._

_I do not believe these words will ever reach you, Nomad, but it does not matter. While I wonder where that damnable Mahjarrat sequestered away your corpse, I am more than certain that you will suffer some misuse. It is unfortunate, as I had come to respect you, despite your most egregious and unforgivable acts of treason against my Lord’s cause._

  
She does not sign her letter. Rather, the World Guardian closes her journal and sets the matter to rest, for now. It is not an appropriate end to her letter—as it maddeningly feels quite unfinished already—but she figures that Nomad's tale is not quite done.


End file.
